


Put on Your Halo

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [30]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: “Just—how do you always manage to talk me into stuff like this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



 

“Remind me again why I'm doing this,” Ellie says with a dramatic sigh.

She smoothes out the stiff skirt of her white dress and then runs her fingertips over the gold embroidery around her waist. As she heaves another sigh, the wings on her back flutter lightly.

Abby bats Ellie’s hand away from a loose thread. “Because you're a good person, of course. Now leave that alone. You'll ruin Sister Rosalie's hard work.”

Ellie looks at Abby through squinted eyes. It's strange to see her in something other than her ever-present goth clothes and platforms, but today, she sports the same white-and-gold linen outfit Ellie does. And to be fair, the hand-sewn dresses look gorgeous and are quite flattering; a quick glance at the small mirror confirms Ellie she doesn't look like a complete idiot.

“Still, though. I feel … weird,” she says.

“The kids will be ever grateful.” Abby squeezes Ellie's shoulders and locks eyes with her. “You'll be fine. You'll do great, and it will be fun. You'll see.”

Ellie looks down, but a grin tugs at the corners of her lips. “Just—how do you always manage to talk me into stuff like this?”

“Because I'm your best friend in the world.”

“You are?”

“Eleanor Bishop, don't you dare tell me otherwise.”

Ellie's grin widens. “Well, you shall not lie, right?”

“Exactly. Now be a good angel and put on your halo.”

Ellie is quick to comply.

Arms wrapped around each other's waists, the women leave the nurses' room. Wings fluttering and halos bobbing with every step, they walk down the corridor to the children's oncology ward to brighten up Christmas for those not lucky enough to be allowed home today.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ellie & Abby—Best of Friends.  
> Of course, I cheated a little :o)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **unilocular** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
